Recent developments in wireless networking technology have enabled the creation of wireless Wi-Fi and eNodeB base stations that are small enough to be located on board a moving vehicle, such as a bus. Providing wireless access to users on a vehicle have consequently become a reality. However, wireless mobile networks still have many challenges. One new technology that is changing wireless mobile networks today is the use of LTE networks for backhaul. Providing a backhaul connection, that is, a connection to the outside Internet, via a wireless connection enables the entire base station to be untethered from wires and for the base station to be capable of roaming, just as mobile phones have been able to do, using the same technology.
However, it remains challenging to provide a seamless handover from a macro network to a mobile vehicle network, to provide robust backhaul at the mobile vehicle, and to maintain consistent throughput at the mobile vehicle.